Zoey pick a guy already'
by heath luck.edward cullen lover
Summary: What happens when Zoey holds a vote between her friends on who to choose and it's a tie. That takes us to the fight the boys get in to, love letters, and who did Zoey have sex with?
1. Chapter 1

Zoey's POV

I am going to pick a guy right now I swear… Okay so maybe not right now. I'll need help first from my friends. My best friends, the best friends a girl could have.

Stevie Rae , Damien, Jack, Erin, Shawnee, and yes former hag from hell Aphrodite. They will be no help, it will basically be arguing the whole time.

Nala came up and launched her furry butt into my arms on the stairs of the girls dorm. " Hey baby girl, so who do you like best Heath, Stark, Or Erik?'' She gave me her old lady meow and throttled away.

" Thanks for the help, you really know how to speak your mind!'' I yelled "Are you okay Zoey yelling at thin air is usually a bad sign.'' Anastasia, Dragon's wife said to me. She also said usually, which meant sometimes it was considered sane.

" Yeah I'm fine I was just heading in actually." " Well that's good it's almost curfew. Tell Damien and Jack that. I saw them go in there a little while ago." She said but she was still looking wary at me. I put on a big fake smile. " I will.'' and opened the door into the girls main room.

I saw my group clustered around our usual TV watching last week's 'Pretty Little Liars.' (A/N Love that show. BTW I think Jenna is sending all those texts messages for all you that watch the show!)

I plunked right down between Damien and Stevie Rae. Jack who was on the other side of Damien put the show on mute. " What's up Z?'' Jack asked me. When no time a wasting.

" I need all of your help. I just can't decide who to chose between Heath, Stark, And Erik. I was hoping you all-actually knowing you all had an opinion on the subject.''

Naturally all hell broke loose.

The twins were shouting over the boys. The boys were shouting over the twins. Stevie Rae was plugging her ears rocking back and forth singing the latest song from 'Lady Antebellum' and Aphrodite went to put the TV off of mute.

"Stop it! You guys cut it out! NOW!'' On the last word I let air, earth, fire, water, and spirit bleed into my voice. Everyone in the main room went silent. "Thank-you. Now let's just put it to a vote. Stevie Rae how do you feel about the subject?''

" I think you should pick Stark because he's just like me.'' Stevie Rae twanged in her Okie accent.

" Please just please with the whole undead thing girl" Shawnee complained. She then continued. " I think you should totally pick Heath because he is hott!''

" I agree with you their twin one-hundred percent but so is Stark my dear." Erin added on which was true. Both were hott in their own ways.

" And Erik.'' Jack added, which I knew he would. He always looked up to Erik now and probably forever.

" Yes twin, and Queen Jack but hello we're comparing a human to a Full grown vampire and a whatever Stark is, now that's some serious competition for a human.'' Shawnee said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Oh, duh! Now I see.'' Erin then slapped her self on her forehead for her supposed stupidity, But at least she understood it cause I was to say the least completely lost right now.

" Well I believe Z should pick Erik because they are more compatible species wise.'' Damien said in his school teacher voice. " Me too.'' Jack was barley able to squeeze in before the twins completely blew up.

" Well maybe Z doesn't want freaking species, maybe, hell just maybe she want's true love. Did you ever think about that.'' Shawnee yelled right in Damien's face.

Before Erin could say a word I moved on to Aphrodite. Who was very intent on trying to read Spencer's lips.

" Aphrodite, please just give me and answer.'' I begged " Fine but you owe me I'll never find out the text Spencer got with her phone's small ass screen at lunch.'' (A/N if any of you know review what it was please.)

" Pick Stark, He's the only one who has not publicly shit talked you. So now you can give Heath and Erik to me."

" Whoa Aphrodite what about our boy Darius?" Shawnee said with a little glint in her eyes. " You need to be faithful to him or let him have a little salt.'' Erin said with the same glint in her eyes as Shawnee " Or pepper twin, I think home boy needs some spice in his life after bland and boring Aphrodite."

" Okay first he's my boy not our boy, and second he seems to busy training to kick immortal ass for me." As Aphrodite spoke I saw her fake bitch mask brake and real raw pain on the surface.

Jack saw too and being the little sweet heart that he was changed the topic from her to me. Gee thanks.

" Well Z looks like it's two votes Heath, Two votes Stark, and two votes Erik. Guess you're the tie breaker. So who's it going to be?

A/N I am so glad I decided to re-write this story. It had been my first fan-fic ever and it showed. I deleted it but I realized that the main story line was good and that as a more experienced author now I would give it another shot. The ending from the original version will stay the same as the older readers had voted the first time around.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey's POV

After the totally point less vote happened, I told the group I had to mull it over.

I heard a cute little chime in the background and realized it was my phone. I was getting a text. I wondered who it would be everyone of my friends was down the hall and a couple stairs, could simple walk up to me if they needed something, and none of my human x-friends text me and even if the did it's almost six in the morning

It was Heath. I had totally factored him out of who would text me. Was that a bad sign or what. The text read.

Zo I know you can't chose a guy, But who's your favorite guy! Love you.

Well what it actually read was.

Zo I no u cant pick a guy but whos ur fave guy ; ) luv ya!

I Just thought the other was an easier read. Was Heath really that stupid as to make me choose? I texted back this.

Heath, if I can't choose a guy how do you expect me to pick a favorite. It's like football, There are three really good plays, all have their offenses and their defenses. Equally which do you pick? I love you too. Bye.

I turned off my phone I didn't feel like de-coding any more of Heath's texts.

I had decided to lie down and close my eyes. I was about asleep when someone shock me awake. " Zoey…Zoey…Zoey!'' It was Stark and he was shacking me so hard it felt like I was in an earth quake!

" Gah, Stark you made me almost pee myself!'' I can't believe I just said that, but hey it was true.

" Zoey I need to talk to you. I heard you were holding a vote with the gang and before you decide anything I feel you should hear what I have to say.''

" I mean I guess I'll just have to live if you don't pick me but I don't think I can't live without you. You bring out the good in me. If you go I think you'll take the good with you.'' His voice spoke of true concern but his eyes held a warning.

" Oh, by the way I saw Erik on the way here. He couldn't get it because of the curfew. I volunteered to be the good guy and take what he wanted to say to you in a letter." " How did you get in.'' I asked, and why was Stark helping Erik anyways. I didn't buy the good guy excuse." I came through the window."

He then put the already opened letter in my hand, But didn't let go of my hand. Instead he pulled me into his chest and squeezed me close " I love you." he whispered.

I stood on my Tipp toes and kissed him. Then he slipped his tongue into my mouth, and vice versa. We then somehow ended up on the bed trying to take off each other clothing. The struggle was keeping our tongues intact in each others mouth.

" I love you but I'm just not ready for this again. Not yet. Not now." Even thought my body was screaming yes. " Okay." We were breathing hard, And his manhood was hard. " I love you too." I was trying to re-adjust my bra that had been completely screwed up. I was struggling.

Something about the way I squiggled around made Stark laugh out loud. " Here you go." He handed me the letter the right way. " Use the door, Is it really that hard to do?'' I said I mean really was it all about showing of or did he just enjoy playing the bad boy part.

" No, it's not hard ,but hey where's a the fun in that." He said then leaped out of the window waving. So it was all the fun.

I re-opened the already opened letter and had automatic suspicion. It read from Erik.

Dear Z,

Just know how much I love you. Trusting Stark was not easy…if you even

get to read this letter. Remember I love you Z, we have changed, our

relationship has changed but I promise you that will never change.

Your love, Erik Night.

Well, that's just perfect three guys that love, care for, and want the best for me. Why can't I be a normal girl with boy friends going absolutely now where.

A/N I will probably have the whole story up soon. Since I already know the ending and rough sketch of what's next.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoey's POV

Remember that time I whished to have normal crappy boy friends? Yeah, well I think Nyx agreed also because I haven't gotten a single text from Heath, love letters from Erik, or midnight visits from Stark.

I heard a chime in the background that at one point I'd thought was cute, but in all reality was annoying as hell. Stevie Rae agreed.

She growled, she actually growled at me once she looked at the alarm and saw it was only two in the afternoon. Basically two in the morning for us.

" Don't you dare answer that text. If you value your life at all." she was trying to give me a serious look but with her hair all crazy made it her look like she had a hangover. I couldn't help my self and a small giggle escaped my unwilling lips.

" Why does it matter if I read it. The phone already rang.'' Stevie Rae made absolutely no since in the morning…or middle of the night for that matter.

She sighed " Because you read it, you make a sigh or laugh. Then you answer back. Then they answer back and the cycle continues all over again. You think your being quiet but-'' she sighed again. She was dead on I really thought I was quiet.

"I'm sorry your right… I guess since I'm up I'm going to get a snack. Just go back to bed.'' I stood up and stretched. She sighed and copied me. " No, I was being really bratty, wasn't I. I guess I'm coming with.'' She twanged.

She slipped on her ratty old bunny slippers, and we tip toed down the stairs. We were on the last step when I remembered the reason we were both up. " Oh! The text." I started back up the stairs " Get my cereal out for me please.''

Then I ran up the reaming stairs before she could answer. I opened the door and heard another chime. Then I heard a different chime that tells me when my inbox is full.

Wow this must be really important. I flipped my phone open all from Heath. I opened the first one that had been sent. That woke Stevie Rae and I up. It read.

Hey I'm not suppose to tell you this but we've decided to take matters into our own hands, and handle this like man fighting for our woman.

I decided to de-code it as I read it. I moved on to the tenth text.

Zo how do you deal with that psycho with the bow… he's crazy it's like he's fighting to hit me. Pssh I doubt he could hit me.

Oh no, what he didn't know was Stark could hit the mark. I just hoped Stark could fight the evil inside him until I found a message from Heath that told me where there are. I tried the twenty-second. It read.

No offense but you can't pick guys at all Zo, well besides me. You've got senior bow other here looking like he's in pain and Erik who's so chicken he's just standing their like a wimp ass.

Then I read the most recent of the messages. It read exactly what I needed to know. That confirmed my fear.

Zo! Help I'm in the Broken Arrow. Mr. Bow is better than I gave credit for.

I froze. For a whole five minutes. When I heard Stevie Rae bounce up the stairs. She came in smiling, until she saw my face. " What is it." I gave her my phone robotically. She raced into out bathroom after reading it.

She grabbed our concealing make-up. " Where are your car keys?'' she asked I was to frozen to comprehend why. "Purse, why?'' She grabbed my purse and waited for me in our door way. " Are you coming?'' "Where?' I asked I really was clueless. " Broken Arrows. Can you drive? I don't know where it is.''

I automatically unfroze. I would be seeing Heath soon. "Yes I can drive." That's all I said then we raced off to the garage. " Zoey, the human world is wakening up. We need to put this on." Stevie Rae said while handing me the container that allowed us to walk among the human world undetected.

I put mine on sloppily. I was in a rush and my hands were shaking. I didn't wait for Stevie Rae to finish her's, she could do it on the way their. I pressed the button that opened Stevie Rae and I to the rest of the world.

Then I raced out of the school to save Heath.

A/N Sorry if it's not to good I wanted to get it written while it was fresh in my mind .I'm so tired it's almost 5 in the morning going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoey's POV

When Stevie Rae and I got to the football field I could see she'd had Lucky Charms for her little snack because a wetter and digested version of them came out of her mouth when she saw the scene.

Sure she wanted to drink it all up but so did I, it was my imprint's blood all over the field, but the scene was to gruesome to think about that for long.

I had an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach like it just learned how to do flips and it was showing off. Then I fell to the ground as my stomach tried to find something to force out of my mouth, and couldn't.

I stayed crouched on the ground until my stomach finally found some kind of fluid, after that I tried to get up and stumbled around.

I found Stevie Rae half passed out leaning on the car I had parked in the middle of the field illegally. It was that bad and gruesome.

I was walking toward something red, big and red. Then I stumbled over my own feet and fell. "Ow!'' I yelled as I hit my head on something hard.

I then began to feel really dizzy. Empty stomach probably. I touched my head, I sucked in a sharp breath when I felt a sore spot that was causing the throbbing pain.

I looked at my hand. My eyes told me I hand three hands spinning in circles covered blood. Blood!

Where were the boys again, come on Zoey focus. Right! They were in the lower right corner of the field. I couldn't look over their or my stomach would start doing compulsions again and take away more of my strength.

What I could tell was that the boys didn't notice Stevie Rae and I at all. Wrapped up in whatever was happening their. " Stark! Get your ass over here. Help! Zoey's hurt!'' Stevie Rae the stronger one between the two of us yelled.

Did she just curse? No, impossible that must have been my mind playing tricks on me.

Stevie Rae POV

" Stark! Get your ass over here. Help! Zoey's hurt!'' I was barley able to yell much less stand. But looking at Zoey I had to do it. How could they not notice us. I cursed. For Zoey. Y'all this is crazy.

Stark turned his head a fraction and then back to Heath. Like all he heard was his name.

Then after a second later his head snapped back up and saw Zoey's car, me leaning against it, and Zoey with her hands and head covered in blood.

Stark who was also covered in blood. Heath's blood. Ran over leaving Heath and Erik who was just looking up to see Zoey and I

" Zoey! Oh dear Zoey!'' Stark sobbed holding a barley aware Zoey.

" What happened.'' I slurred. I had used the rest of my energy on yelling at him.

" That little arrogant human just wouldn't shut up, I wasn't thinking and shot him in the abdominal.'' " Obviously.'' I whispered. '' What?'' He asked like he still wasn't listening. " You weren't thinking. Zoey's phone is in the backseat of her car. I suggest you use it to call an ambulance, I don't think I ca-''

Stark's POV

" You weren't thinking. Zoey's phone is in the backseat of her car. I suggest you call an ambulance. I don't think I ca-'' Stevie Rae stopped for a moment. Closed her eyes and they didn't reopen. Passed out. Great.

I went and got the phone. I dialed 911. " 911 what's your emergency?'' An oddly cheery person answered. " We have three people in the Broken Arrows Football Field, who need medical attention.'' I then pressed end. I couldn't deal with humans right now.

" Heath.'' Zoey whispered. " Oh, Zoey I'm so sorry. I lost it.'' I said.

" Heath.'' She whispered again. I picked her up. " Okay, okay. I'll bring you to him.'' Goddess I hope she isn't upset with me.

' Of coarse she's mad at you, you killed the one she loved. Kill her before she can break you.' The evil part of my mind whispered to me.

" I didn't kill him.'' I said aloud to the voice. Hearing it made me believe it more. In truth I wasn't sure. "Hmm?'' Zoey asked.

I then thought back to the evil voice ' She loves me too.' The voice wasn't answering anymore. But I though I heard a quiet replay saying ' Not for long.' I ignored it.

Zoey's POV

" I didn't -'' Stark had started to say something under his breath but I couldn't hear all of it. " Hmm?'' Was all I could really say.

" Heath stay still, Stop squirming man, Come on I almost got it.'' Erik was saying to Heath. He was helping Heath. I also remembered barley, that a text from Heath had said Erik wasn't participating in this stupid game.

" Thanks Erik.'' I whispered. I heard an ambulance off in the distant. Had he called them too? He was such a good guy. ( A/N God I hate him.)

When the ambulance's got here they picked up Stevie Rae on the stretcher first in her own ambulance. Even thought she weakly insisted she didn't need one.

They had me on a stretcher easily, it was Heath they had problems with.

After about ten minutes of pulling and pushing slowly they had Heath on a stretcher squished next to mine and Stark sitting in one of the chairs in the back next to me. Erik rode with Stevie Rae as I asked him to look after her.

" I love you Heath.'' I whispered. " Love you too Zo.'' Heath whispered weaker than me. Stark looked broken, and guilty.

Stark's POV

" I love you Heath.'' Zoey whispered. " I love you too Zo.'' Heath whispered back to Zoey taking my line.

The voice was right she did love him.

' I told you so, and she doesn't love you. She just like's playing games with your heart.' The voice whispered.

Probably.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N First I wanted to tell you about my web-site that will tell you all about my stories, when I'll be up-dating, and spoilers. The link is on my profile. I just got it running and will get new details up everyday. So check it out!

Zoey's POV

Erik and I rode in silence. Then Hospital was torture. The Doctor had to exam my head and x-ray it. To do that he had to clean my head which also meant washing off my make-up showing a few pimples, which I'm sure no one notice next to my Mark.

We had to search the whole hospital to find a doctor for Stevie Rae and I, But their were tons of Doctors willing to help their star quarterback. Which was a good thing considering he needed everyone of them.

They say it may be a while till they find the diagnostic. I didn't even have a concussion, but they wanted to keep Stevie Rae a while for bed rest…okay no one wanted to keep her their but I insisted they do. Ahh Erik he could really be the one.

Wait! No I can't make this decision, what with Heath in the hospital, and Stark being questioned by the police. Even though he did do this they can't arrest him. Can they?

We pulled into the school's garage." Erik, Than-'' Erik cut me off, " Z, do you realize you've said thank you to me thirteen times?'' " Not that man-''

" I've been counting.'' " Oh.'' I said embarrassed. I was just giving my gratitude. Maybe I over did it a smidge. Just maybe.

I looked down, I didn't know what else to say besides the words I had already said thirteen times.

" Hey, everything will be okay. Come on lets get you to your room.'' Erik said while trying to gaze romantically into my eyes. I glanced away and opened the door. I couldn't be feeling ' in the mood' when Heath was hurt.

I heard Erik sigh and get out of the car. When we were almost to the door Erik grabbed my hand, and I simply pulled my hand away. I could see the girls dorm door and my destination was my bed.

Erik stepped in front of me as I was about to reach for the door, " Z, please talk to me. I don't want your apologies. I just want you. Let me come in with you.'' Erik said. What else could I say to the man that saved Heath?

' No, I'm sorry the image of us being romantic right now makes me want to puke.' Um hmm I don't think that would run by well with Erik.

" Whatever.'' I said and continued around him to the door. 'Please don't follow me, please don't follow me.' I thought as I entered the main room, I heard Erik enter the room also. Damn.

I walked up the stairs and into my room. As I did I tried to imagine ways to tell him I just needed to be alone. Maybe he would understand and just wanted to make sure I got to bed okay, but I couldn't be that lucky now could I.

I heard the door shut, then I felt Erik's hands on my hips. " So I was thinking of a way you could repay me.'' Erik said, then pushed me onto Stevie Rae's bed and started kissing me. I think he noticed I wasn't responding.

" I'm getting the feeling that you aren't grateful for me saving Heath. You

heard me. I Saved Heath.'' Erik said harshly and started to un-buttoning my

Pajama top. " I-I said thank you, thirteen times.'' I stuttered. " They were

Hollow thank yous. They had no meaning behind them Prove your

gratitude.'' Erik said while un-doing his belt.

So I started kissing him back, I mean I was enjoying myself. I just didn't

want to enjoy myself so soon after the Heath incident.

Maybe Erik is the one ( A/N BTW, I'm totally team Heath and kind of

Stark, I hate Erik!)

I mean. He's a Vampire like I will be, he didn't hurt Heath, He didn't even

participate in the fight, He saved Heath (A/N Zoey thinks lol she's stupid),

When I first moved here when I thought me and Heath were over and before

I meet Stark he was their for me.

Then theirs Heath. We go way back, He makes me laugh, He no longer

Does drugs or alcohol, We're imprinted, DUH! I loved him since I was nine.

But then theirs Stark. He says I bring out his good, how romantic is that,

He fights the evil trying to take over him daily. He has a sense of humor I

can't stand…to be away from. He is an amazing kisser.

But every guy has their flaws, even Erik. He's so possessive, He Wants to

go to far to much, He Doesn't really seem to trust me any more, Did he

really save Heath? He left me in my time of need without the full story

( A.K.A Loren Blake sex thing, we don't need a recap.)

Heath's flaws. A human doesn't belong in my world anymore, He used

to do drugs, He may have cheated on me with Kayla when I was human, He

could get hurt being around me, as we've seen. Our imprint could be over

powering the love we think we feel for each other.

And Starks Flaws. He has evil inside him, He hurt Heath on purpose, He

has raped innocent girls and sucked their blood countless times. He's an

Undead. How does a fledging and an undead creature have a relationship?

He almost killed Stevie Rae in the past.

I pushed those thoughts aside, and deepened the kiss with Erik.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoey's POV

I thought maybe a nice long needed make-out session would show Erik the gratitude I felt for him, but as he un-clasped my bra I saw there is another way he wanted me to show him gratitude.

" Erik… I can't do this again. Not yet.'' I mumbled against his lips. " What afraid I won't be as big as Loren? Wrong Zoey, oh so very wrong." Erik said while removing his boxers reveling his enormous manhood.

As a virgin I would have normally been able to contain myself, but as a woman who has had sex. Their was a need I had to fill. And to fill that need I needed Erik inside me.

I gasped and started kissing Erik fiercely, as if I was hungry and only the taste of Erik's tongue could satisfy that hunger. Erik sensed my enthusiasm as began to remove my pajama shorts, then my girl boxers. Damn that's one for the story books.

' The first time I had sex with Erik I was wearing boxers, a thong… nope. Cute under ware … nah. Just batman boxers… great!'

I know you have all seen my hoe-ish acts as a fledgling. I truly wish I was a virgin, actually I wish I had never met the ass whole Loren Blake, Or given him my special gift. But I did, and now all I can to is give Erik sloppy seconds.

I have a bad feeling about this whole sex thing. I could fell it in my stomach. A warning, the kind Nyx used to give me to be quiet. That was a sign I should have taken. Sex and I just don't mix… ever!

I should stop this before it gets to far. As I was thinking that I didn't notice Erik position himself between my legs. But I did notice when he entered me.

Everything was hot with passion and cold with fear. Why had Nyx wanted to stop this incredible pleasure? The passion took over fear like fire taking over ice. As I hit my climax Nyx was long forgotten.

Erik's POV

Zoey felt so good as her juices flowed on me. But threw the pleasure I felt guilt. It was obvious Zoey didn't want this. Even though she screamed harder, her thoughts were clouded with pleasure as I wish mine were.

Would she hate me when this was over? To think I'm basically doing the same thing Blake did to Zoey not to long ago. Using her for something I want. But I want her, not information. So does that make me any better?

I tried to think back to the days when all I wanted was Zoey's love… not her body. It seemed ever since the Blake incident all I wanted was her body, the love that came along with it was a plus. When in all truth it should be the other way around. Shouldn't it?

*A few hours later*

Zoey's POV

I began to feel sore and tired, but I didn't want it to stop. As the pleasure decreased the fear returned. I need to get to Heath, I need to think. Alone.

I was laying on Erik's bear chest. The pleasure was completely gone. Had Erik used me for sex? I needed more pleasure to erase this disturbing though.

I grabbed Erik's had and pulled him off the bed. I got on my knee's in front of him and looked into his eyes. I could see the complete shock in his eyes. This wasn't something I normally did. In fact this was something degrading, nasty, and completely an Aphrodite move.

I began to give Erik a blow job. Had I turned into Aphrodite. Taking her place. Literally taking her place.

I heard something in the distance but I ignored it to deep in thought.

" Well, Zoey imagine. You walk in on my giving Erik a blow job. I walk in on you doing a little more than that.'' Aphrodite said. I could here the smile in her voice.

I was about to give her a smart ass comment back when I heard, go figure Heath whisper " No.'' Stark stared and me, he looked…evil?

I knew something would go wrong if I had sex. Sex for me equals disaster. What happens the next time I have sex? The world ends? Well, with my luck it would. I wish it would right now.

" How could you Zo?'' Heath asked. I saw one single unwilling tear escape his eyes. " Well I guess we know who she picked.'' Stark said darkly.

" No it's not like that.'' I said while grabbing my blanket, and wrapping it around myself. " Then how is it?'' Stark yelled.

" Zoey pick a guy already!'' They all yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hey here we go. Almost done!

Zoey's POV

"Zoey Pick a guy already!" They all yelled at me. How could I do this. I couldn't do this alone, But I didn't have to. I sent a silent prayer to Nyx. 'Nyx, I need your help. I don't know what to do. I have three wonderful guys in front of me. Help me Nyx, please Nyx, please.'

Silence. I listened for any answer, any sign that Nyx was listening. Nothing. I really was in this alone. I looked around at a heartbroken Heath, a smug Erik, the look on Stark's face I didn't understand. Aphrodite was standing their looking as if she'd just made a huge mistake. She just might have.

Suddenly I felt in my gut that's I wasn't alone. How could I ever have felt that way? I knew who I had to choose. The answer was their all along I was just blind. This guy was their for me in and out. He loved me, he fought against himself for me. He loved me heart and soul. I knew what I had to do.

"Stark." I said simply. Naturally all hell broke loose. " Are you crazy?" Erik yelled in my face. "We just had sex, and you pick it!" Nyx was showing me the real Erik, showing me why I couldn't pick this jerk. If only she could have shown me this earlier.

I just turned away from Erik. I could deal with him later. I grabbed my purple robe from my closet, and put it on myself. Heath sat down on the floor with his head in his hands. He sobbed 'why.' over and over again. (A/N I am totally in love with Heath L)

Erin, Drew, and Shawnee walked into my room and just started around. Shawnee had just broken up with Cole because he was cheating on her with one of Aphrodite old friend Terrible. Drew had his arms around Erin, and Erin had her arms around Shawnee who was still crying from the brake up. I'd heard rumors that Drew, and Erin were dating, but I never gave it much thought till now.

I suddenly got a picture in my head, but it wasn't my picture, it was Nyx's. In the picture was Heath with an outline of a sapphire moon on his forehead. His arms around Shawnee as they kissed. They both seemed so happy. They were meant for each other.

I tugged on Heath to get up. He whipped his tears away, and stood up. "Heath my goddess has shown me that you'll be marked soon. She also showed me how you're meant to be with my friend Shawnee." "But Zo I only want you. If always wanted you." A single tear rolled down Heath's face.

I took Heath hand, and led Heath to the door way where Shawnee was starting to dry her tears after hearing what I had just said. As soon as their eyes meet something strange happened. I felt our imprint melt away. Literally melt away, slowly, but surly. It wasn't painful like the last time our imprint disappeared. This melting gave me peace. I would always love Heath, he was my first love, but now the love was on a brotherly level, or it would be soon.

"Zo our imprint." Heath smiled. He felt the peace, and love too. Heath walked up to Shawnee, and shook her hand like a gentleman. "Hi little miss, I'm Heath." Shawnee didn't seem in the mood for casualties. She planted herself in his arms, and Heath didn't object.

"Zo, you're the best. I don't know how I could of lived all these years without you. I love you, but the right way now." "I love you to Heath. Forever and always." I was shocked Shawnee didn't say anything about our little exchange. I figured she knew it wasn't anything romantic.

I smiled at the thought of Heath soon being marked, and in love with Shawnee. I wonder when Heath would be marked. I turned away from their little romantic moment, and faced the still naked Erik. He seemed a smidge calmer. Only a smidge.

I took a calming breath. "Erik…friends?" I didn't really want friendship from him as much as I was just wanting the moment of peace to last. " Forget that, I know where to get something more than friends." As he spoke he moved towards Aphrodite, who was talking with Erin, not paying attention to me, and Erik.

He turned her around, and forced her onto her knees before she knew what was going on. He began to thrust in and out of her mouth. Erik had to hold her in place as she tried to squirm free.

Before any of us had time to react, out of no where Darius Grabbed Erik by the neck, and threw him into the hallway. Aphrodite lay on the floor trying to comprehend what had happened. Darius was about to go into the hallway, and probably beat his ass as he should, but right before he was out the door Aphrodite crooked "No…stay with…me." Darius looked torn but rushed back to her side.

"Forget friendship!" I yelled into the hallway, I received no answer, and that was fine with me. "Look out the window!" Stark said. We all rushed over in time to see Stevie Rae walking up to the building holding hands with Dallas. They both looked disgusted. I didn't understand why, until I looked behind them a few feet back to see Venus making out with the still naked Erik. Good. It made sense for to people like them to be together.

I turned to Stark, and literally fell into his arms. Stark was mine, and I was his. Nothing could separate us. Not now, not ever. Stevie Rae, and Dallas walked in seeing all the love and peace. " I knew you'd make the right choice Zoey." Stevie Rae twanged.

I smiled. I loved that girl. My roommate, My friend, My sister. I turned to Stark. "I love you." I whispered in his ear. "I can tell." He whispered back. He then kissed me sweetly, and gently on my lips. I smiled against his lips. I'd followed Nyx's path…in love that it.

A/N ONE MORE CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!


	8. Chapter 8

So in the end…

Erik ended up with Venus

Shawnee ended up with the new fledging Heath Luck.

Erin ended up with Drew

Damien ended up with Jack….Well duh!

Aphrodite ended up with Darcus

Stevie Rae ended up with Dallas

And I ended up with Stark.

We're all friends standing against the evil forces of Kalona and Neferet.

Erik continues to be my drama teacher. The situation with Erik gets better everyday. I mean the group and I used to hate his guts with every fiber in our beings. Then slowly we just hated him, disliked him, was on a teacher bassist, and we're slowly making our way to friendship.

Except for Aphrodite and Darcus of coarse their still on the hate level, but it's getting their!

And with all the love and friendship around me I know we can do anything. Together.

A/N And so that's the end! Sorry it's not very good! I have a reason for that, I don't really like House Of Night anymore L I think I've grown as a reader and their writing is typical, and slightly boring. They have no more plot, their story is just dragging on for money! That was my rant J But I promised I'd finish the story and I did, hoped you liked it none the less!


End file.
